Todsünde
by Cellen8
Summary: Miriam trifft Sam als Hilfestellung für das Team, um einen Fall am -zensiert- der Welt zu bearbeiten und Sam ist nicht die Einzige mit dem zweiten Gesicht pre-femslash


DISCLAIMER: "Profiler" don't belongs to me. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: inspired by Ally Walker

Written by BeClaudia alias Cellen8 alias Rosenfrosch

it's a ur-old story so have fun to flame

DEDICATION: Profiler-Ensemble

**Todsünde**

Filthtown. Gott, war das eine verlassene Gegend. Noch nicht einmal ein streuender Hund auf der Straße. Ausgerechnet hier sollte sich ein Psychopath rumtreiben? Naja, vermutlich brachte man sich hier aus lauter Langeweile gegenseitig um. Ich bin berüchtigt für meinen schwarzen Humor, aber manchmal braucht man das in meinem Job um nicht völlig von Gewalt, Blut und den niedrigsten Trieben eines Menschen aufgefressen zu werden. Da stand ich nun an einer Ampel im Nirgendwo und wartete auf Grün. Als ob jemals ein Wesen sich von dieser Ampel Vorschriften hätte machen lassen. „Sie sind wohl nicht von hier, hä?" krächzte es in meinen Wagen. Mein Blick fiel auf einem etwas schäbig gekleideten Mann Mitte 60.

- der Dorftrottel vermutlich -

Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er kein Anhänger von Wasserspielen am Morgen war. Aber in seinen Augen glänzte mehr noch als Intelligenz. Er war ein alter Kauz, der die Leute vermutlich nicht störte , weil er sie zum Lachen brachte. Jedoch lachte in Wirklichkeit er über die Leute, wie Dorftrottel und Hofnarren nun einmal sind. Er war mir gleich sympathisch. „Ich suche die Polizeibehörde dieser Stadt", erklärte ich meine Anwesenheit. „Old Bill weiß fast alles", waren seine Worte als er zu mir in den Wagen stieg. Wir fuhren an winzigen Geschäften vorbei, in denen traditionelle Kleider hingen.

- die Kolonialzeit hatte wohl einigen zu gut gefallen -

Meine Armbanduhr zeigte 12Uhr. Ich konnte mir die Bewohner dieses Kaffs nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie artig, die Frauen mit Schürze, die Kinder gescheitelt und der Patron am Kopf des Tisches vor ihrem sonntäglichen Hackbraten saßen. Die Stadt war bestimmt vollgestopft Klonen, die nur darauf warteten, dass so etwas wie ich auftauchen würde, um mich dann wieder aus dem ‚Paradies' zu verscheuchen. Old Bill lotste mich an den ‚schnuckeligen' Milch-Shake-Shops vorbei zu dem Polizeipräsidium, welches geschwürartig aus dem rosaroten und hellblauen Stadtbild herauswuchs. Es war ein wirklich grotesker Anblick. „Old Bill steht ihnen immer zur Verfügung", verabschiedete sich der kleine Mann und sprang aus dem Wagen in eine der vielen Kneipen der Straße. Hier stand ich nun, wie hießen die FBI-Agenten noch gleich? Ach ja, Waters und irgendwas Alkoholisches. Die Sonne brannte fast Löcher in den Asphalt als ich meinem Wagen entstieg. Ein übereifriger Lt. Hechtete um mein Auto herum und blieb erwartungsvoll vor mir stehen. „Sie sind bestimmt Agent Iron?" sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Japp", entgegnete ich grinsend. Mein Gedanke die Worte „wie haben sie das nur erraten hinzuzufügen" wischte ich schnell wieder weg. Schließlich musste ich nicht ausgerechnet die überaus strapaziöse Fahrt an dem armen Kerl auslassen. Außerdem hatte ich seit mindestens drei Jahren keinen Tag Urlaub mehr gehabt und der letzte Fall saß mir immer noch in den Knochen.

Ich war schon immer der Meinung man sollte alles aussprechen, Kommunikation war für mich in privater Hinsicht immer mein Credo gewesen, aber durch meine Arbeit hatte ich nicht bemerkt wie ich mich von meinen Freunden entfernte, die schon längst verheiratet waren oder Nachwuchs hatte oder Beides. Besonders tat es mir um meine beste Freundin leid. Sie hielt es nicht allein zu hause aus und zog kurzerhand mit einer alten Studienkollegin zusammen. Ich wollte vermutlich auch nicht bemerken, welche Gefühle sie mir entgegenbrachte. Ich hatte bisher noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt, weder mit einem Mann noch mit einer Frau, obwohl ich mich als Lesbe verstand. Machmal kam mir für einen Wimpernschlag der Gedanke ich wäre lediglich aus Selbstschutz lesbisch.

- schließlich operierten die Frauen schon immer im Hintergrund -

Nein im Ernst. Meinem Cousin hätte es sicher besser gepasst, wenn ich mit einem strammen Burschen eine Familie gründen und viele ‚normale' Kinder zur Welt bringen würde. Vielleicht war meine Enthaltsamkeit eine Art Kompromiss. Auch meiner Großmutter gegenüber, die oberflächlich toleranter war als mein zwei Jahre jüngerer Cousin. Sie selbst meinte, dass ich immer ihre Enkelin bleiben würde, allerdings hätten es die Nachbarn sicherlich niemals verstanden. Eigentlich taten alle in ihrer Familie so als seien sie tolerant. Dass heißt wir sind es, aber wir reden nicht darüber. Bei dieser Erinnerung muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Bei einem solchen Verhalten soll man mich nicht für arrogant halten. Zunächst war ich sehr überrascht und vielleicht auch gekränkt als mit Theodor dies vorwarf, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir meine Arroganz auch gerechtfertigt erscheint, wenn ich von soviel Dummheit umgeben bin.

- das brauche ich um nicht in diesem Sumpf aus gröbster Selbstüberschätzung unterzugehen -

Deshalb brauche ich nach ein paar Jahren engstem Kontakt eine Erholungspause; für beide Seiten. Da mache ich mir nichts vor. Ich finde es sogar ein wenig löblich ihnen genau soviel Nervenchaos zu hinterlassen wie sie es bei mir schaffen. „Guten morgen. Mein Name ist Agent Malone und das ist Dr. Waters. Sie ist der Profiler in unserem Fall", eröffnete mir eine sympathische Stimme, die mit einem etwas zerfurchten, aber attraktiven Gesicht verbunden war. ‚das ist also DER Agent Bailey Malone', dachte ich während ich seine Hand schüttelte. Ich hatte selbstverständlich seine Akte gelesen, aber die Fotos der FBI-Agenten unterschieden sich nicht im Geringsten von denen in den Verbrecherkarteien. Ich vermutete schon immer, dass sie vom gleichen frustrierten Fotografen geschossen wurden. Mein erster Eindruck von meine Zeitchef war also überaus positiv. Wie war das, er hatte doch einen Profiler erwähnt? Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte sah ich in dunkelblaue Augen.. „Freut mich", lächelte sie mir entgegen und ergriff meine Hand. Eine Frau? Eine seltene Bekanntschaft. Die meisten Profiler, die ich kannte waren Männer, die sich nach zehn Jahren entweder versetzen ließen oder sich dem Suff ergaben.

- Bitte? -

„Samantha Waters?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Ja", bestätigte sie. „Sie haben den Clown-Boy geschnappt", sagte ich tonlos.

Der Clown-Boy hatte wie so oft seinen Namen durch die Medien bekommen und diese hatten den Namen von einem unvorsichtigen FBI-Mann, der zuviel Scabble spielte und in einer Kneipe seine Wortgewandtheit unter Beweis stellen wollte. Dieser Psychopath war mir nur zu nahe gewesen, denn er verfolgte homosexuelle Männer. Seinen Namen bekam er wegen den Clownsmasken, die er den Leichen nach seiner Tat aufsetze. In meinem Bekanntenkreis war ein Mann dabei, den er umgebracht hatte.

- Daniel -

Er war mit meinem besten Freund liiert gewesen. Thomas brach zusammen als er die Nachricht erfuhr und zu allem Überfluss randalierten auf der Beerdigung ein paar betrunkene Nazis.

„Nun, er hat sich schnappen lassen", spielte sie ihr Können herunter. „Glauben sie ihr kein Wort, sie ist die Beste", lobte Agent Malone freudig. „Sie sind sicherlich müde, ich werde sie zu ihrem Hotel bringen lassen", meinte Agent Malone teilnahmsvoll. „Danke, aber ich möchte doch noch den letzten Tatort sehen", widersprach ich ihm. „Sie können mit mir fahren, wir wollten mich dort ebenfalls umsehen", bot mir Agent Waters an. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren wir am Tatort. Wenn ich geglaubt hatte, dass die Stadt schon öde wäre, dann hatte ich mich geirrt. Denn weit und breit war nur Wüste. Der Staub klebte unangenehm am Gaumen und die Sonne tat ihr Übriges zu meinem aufkommenden Durst hinzu. Mit Kreide die Umrisse einer Leiche in den Sand zu malen stellte ich mir denkbar schwierig vor. Aber das brauchten die Kollegen nicht zu tun, denn Mitten zwischen drei Felsbrocken ragte ein Gestell in die Höhe. Vermutlich wäre es einem Touristen nicht aufgefallen, aber die Bewohner bemerkten sicherlich jede Veränderung in ihrer Umgebung und mein Blick wurde durch die gelbe Absperrung und die herumwuselnden Polizisten in besagte Richtung gelenkt.

Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, je fassungslos gewesen zu sein. Einmal heiratete eine entfernte Schwester von Lauren. Als die schwere Holzpforte der Kirche aufgeschoben wurde, kam sie in einem roten Hochzeitskleid den langen Gang entlang und ich war zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sprachlos. Mit offenem Mund fing ich zu Lächeln an und war auch glücklich darüber mich ohne Worte zu erleben. Aber dieser Anblick lähmte mich. Meine Augen starrten auf diese entsetzten Pupillen. Niemand existierte. Kein umherwehender Sand, keine Polizisten, die es den zahllosen Körnern gleichtaten, keine Hitze, kein Job, nur dieses Mädchen, dass an einem hölzernen Kreuz mitten in der Einöde stand. „Nein", wimmerte mein Mund. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas an meiner Hand. Ein Finger. Eine Hand. Ihre Hand. „Meine Tochter ist ungefähr in ihrem Alter", drang über ihre Lippen. Ihre Worte weckten mich aus einem Alptraum, ich sah neben mich und ihre Augen hafteten noch an dem jungen Gesicht des Mädchens. Allein ihr Anblick ließ mir fast mein Herz zerspringen und ich fühlte mich ertappt. Sie hatte etwas von mir gesehen, etwas Persönliches, eine tiefe Emotion. „Sind sie die FBI-Agenten? Die Leiche wurde vor zwei Stunden gefunden. Der alte Carter hat sie entdeckt", leierte uns eine Stimme entgegen.

- Danke -

Schnell hatte ich mich wieder gefasst und wendete mich an den jungen Kollegen, der schon so früh Teilnahmslosigkeit erlernt hatte. „Man hat sie noch nicht abgenommen", stellte Agent Waters fest. Aber der Satz sagte noch mehr. Er fasste alles zusammen, was ein Mensch bei diesem Szenario ertragen musste. Der bittere Schmerz der Teilnahmslosigkeit. Aber das muss man in gewisser Weise sein, um in dem Beruf zu überleben. Es sah auch niemand an dem Kreuz hinauf, suchte kein Wesen Kontakt mit der Seele dieses Mädchens. Dieses Herumirren war eher eine Flucht. Eine Flucht in Vernunft und Organisation, die von allen trainiert und geprüft worden waren. Jeder verfolgte seine spezifische Aufgabe. Ich auch. Ich flüchtete zunächst vor Agent Waters. Mit kennendem Blick erfasste ich sofort die Pathologin unseres Teams. „Guten morgen ich bin Agent Iron. Was wissen bis jetzt?" stellte ich mich der mexikanisch aussehenden Medizinerin vor. „Guten Morgen. Ich heiße Grace Alvarez und bisher weiß ich nur, dass sie vor 8 oder 10 Stunden ermordet worden ist. Also heute nacht gegen 2-4 Uhr. Aber Genaueres kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich sie auf meinem Tisch habe. Außerdem hat ihr die Sonne ganz schön zugesetzt", erklärte sie mir während sie etwas auf ihren Protokollblock kritzelte. „Nicht so sehr wie dieser Kerl", fügte Agent Malone hinzu. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die braunen Augen. „Ich habe eine Tochter", sagte er und ging zu einem der Polizisten. Mein Blick folgte ihm und streifte dabei Agent Waters. Sie stand vor dem Kreuz und betrachtete es. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten und eine vertraute Atmosphäre umgab dieses Bild. Es hatte fast etwas tröstliches an sich.

Ich hatte schon von ihrer Gabe gehört ein verbesserter Instinkt oder der siebte Sinn, wenn man es unbedingt benennen wollte. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit Dinge anzusehen, in ihrer Nähe zu sein oder sie zu berühren und somit einen geistigen Kontakt aufzubauen. Bei mir verhielt es sich nur selten so, dass ich fremde Emotionen empfing, wenn ich Gegenstände nur ansah ich musste körperlichen Kontakt herbeiführen und aber es war mir nicht angenehm.

Ihr Blick suchte jemanden und blieb kurz an mir haften. Agent Malone stand nun auch wieder neben mir und Agent Waters kam herüber. „Hallo Sam. Und?" fragte Bailey erwartungsvoll. „Nun, er hat sie gekreuzigt und nicht weit von der Stadt. Er wollte, dass wir sie finden. Er stellt sie zur Schau. Aber er will nicht ihren Körper zur Schau stellen sondern etwas anders, denn er hat sie gebadet und angekleidet. Das ist nicht ihre Kleidung", analysierte sie. „Sie heißt Adriane Paul. Sie ist gestern 16 geworden. Ihr Vater ist der Bürgermeister von Filthtown, ihre Mutter ist vor zehn Jahren gestorben. Keine Geschwister. Sie hatte auch keinen Freund, meint Lt. Holding", las Agent John Grant von seinem Notizblock vor, „ich bin übrigens John", lächelte er mir entgegen. Ich musste sein Lächeln unwillkürlich erwidern. Solch einen gewaltigen Haufen Charme in einen einzelnen Menschen gepresste konnte ich nicht widerstehen. „Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen, Agent John Grant", entgegnete ich ihm und ergriff seine Hand.

Das war mehr Zutraulichkeit, die ein Kollege sonst von mir erwarten konnte. Schließlich empfand ich das Nennen meines Vornamens als ein Geschenk und nur ausgewählte Menschen waren mir so nah als dass sie ihn mir gegenüber aussprachen. Das klingt sicherlich merkwürdig, aber Vornamen hatten für mich schon immer eine wichtige Bedeutung und auch in der Grundschule ließ ich es nicht zu, dass mein Name zu einem Spitznamen verkürzt wurde. Auch andere Menschen spreche ich im Gegensatz zu den meisten Leuten oft mit ihrem Namen an. Es ist wie eine Bekundung meiner Zuneigung und so verstehe ich es auch bei meinem Namen. Kosenamen habe ich lediglich für meine Katzen. So etwas wie Schatz, Süße, Liebling oder Diecher statt Tiger. Vielleicht würde es sich ändern, wenn ich schwanger werden und das Geschlecht des Kindes, somit den Namen, erst zur Geburt erfahren würde, aber im Moment dachte ich nun einmal so.

„Agent Iron wird uns in diesem Fall zur Seite stehen", erklärte Agent Malone meine Präsens. „Freut mich sehr. Schöne Frauen können nie genug um mich sein", schmeichelte Agent Grant. „Verständlich", flötete ich ihm entgegen. „Sam, seht euch das an", erklang Grace' Stimme, „jemand hat ihr einen Dildo eingeführt." Verblüfft sahen wir auf einen hellblauen Dildo, den Grace in Händen hielt. „Also in der prüden Stadt wäre mir ein Sexshop sicher aufgefallen", brach ich das Schweigen. Mit einem Blick auf das Kreuz fragte ich: „Welche Sünde hat sie begangen? Sex vor der Ehe?" „Ich konnte noch keine sexuellen Handlungen an ihr feststellen, aber ich prüfe ob sie vielleicht schwanger war", verabschiedete sich die Gerichtsmedizinerin. „Sie muss nicht unbedingt keinen Freund gehabt haben, schließlich sind wir hier in einer sehr konservativen Gegend und ihr Vater ist Bürgermeister", räumte Agent Malone ein. „Vielleicht können wir mehr von ihren Freundinnen erfahren", schlug John vor. „Okay, übernimm das bitte", bat Agent Malone, „ich werde mir mal ihren Vater ansehen, Bailey." „Ich nehme sie mit ins Hotel, dort können sie ihre Sachen auspacken" sagte die neben mir stehende Agent Waters. „Danke, ich wird mich wohl auch noch etwas hinlegen", seufzte ich während ich meine Rucksacktasche auf den Rücken schwang. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sie auch einen solchen über der Schulter hatte. Schwarzes Kunstleder. Meiner hingegen war braunes Wildleder und sah daher schon etwas mitgenommen aus. Wir stiegen in ihren Wagen und fuhren in Richtung Stadt zurück. Normalerweise war ich immer diejenige, die fuhr und so rutschte ich etwas ungewohnt auf meinem Platz herum. Auch der Umstand, das weit und breit nichts zum Betrachten vorhanden war. Zwang mich zu einem Gespräch und ich hasste es, wenn Menschen über das Wetter redeten. Also betrachtete ich meine Kollegin aus dem Augenwinkel und überlegte, was mich an ihr interessieren würde. „Wieviel Leichen wurden bis jetzt gefunden?" fragte ich. „Mit ihr sind es drei. Die ersten Beiden wurden betäubt und dann gekreuzigt. Die erste Frau fanden wir vor zehn Tagen. Das war Freitag", berichtete Agent Waters. „Der 4.", stellte ich fest. „Richtig. Die zweite Leiche wurde wie die Erste und die Letzte nur wenige Meilen von der Stadt gefunden. Allerdings haben sie in ihrem Alter, ihrem Aussehen oder ihren sozialen Verhältnissen nicht das Geringste miteinander zu tun", führte Agent Waters fort. „Wurde außer dem Kreuz noch ein Hinweis auf einen religiösen Zusammenhang entdeckt?" fragte ich. „Ja, einfache Bibelstellen und Gegenstände, die zur Salbung dienen", antwortete sie. „Aber sie glaube nicht unbedingt an deren Bedeutung?" forschte ich. „Nun, die Dinge wurden zu einfach ausgewählt. Die Bibelstellen beziehen sich lediglich auf die zehn Gebote und das Weihwasser war meist schon verdunstet als man die Leichen fand. Das passt nicht zu dem Profil eines Mannes, der mit solcher Gründlichkeit Morde plant ausführt und dann stümperhaft irgendeinen Klimbim hinterlässt", spekulierte Agent Waters. „Ein Komplize? Oder jemand aus der Stadt, der den Frauen die Sünden vergeben wollte unabhängig davon, ob er oder sie den Täter kennt?" erweiterte ich eine meiner Theorien. „Er ist ein Einzelgänger. Also wenn ein zweiter existiert, dann aber von ihm geduldet. Er würde sich nicht in sein Handwerk pfuschen lassen, wenn er es nicht wollte", pflichtete sie mir bei. Der Wagen stoppte. Ich hatte nicht registriert, dass wir schon längst in der Stadt angekommen waren. Das Hotel war angenehm hell und zu meinem Vergnügen waren die Wände baby-blau gestrichen. „Hübsches Ambiente, erinnert an ein Kindheitstrauma", witzelte ich, welches mir mit einem ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln honoriert wurde. An der Rezeption stehend schlug Agent Waters auf die Empfangsklingel. Nach einem kaum zu vernehmenden ‚Ding' gleitete ein junger hochgewachsener Mann in den Raum. Er verschmolz regelrecht mit der Wand. Nicht nur sein Hemd war hellblau, sondern auch seine Hosen gingen nahtlos in den gleiche Ton über. „Ihre Zimmer sind vorbereitet", begrüßte er uns höflich. Ich konnte nicht umhin ihn skeptisch anzusehen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem süffisanten Lächeln bedankte ich mich bei ihm und nahm meinen Schlüssel entgegen. Zügig ging ich die Treppe hinauf. Genauso schnell folgte mir Agent Waters und wir erreichten beide unsere Zimmer, die einander gegenüber lagen. „Bitte schließen sie ihr Zimmer zuerst auf", bat Agent Waters. Verwundert sah ich sie an. „Ich trau mich nicht so recht. Kindheitstrauma", lächelte sie. Grinsend drehte ich den Schlüssel im Schloss und stieß die Türe einfach auf.

„Schockschwere Not ! Wir sind in Barbies Traumhaus gelandet", entfuhr es mir. Die Wände waren geradezu schmeichelhaft rosa gegenüber dem beißenden Pink der Kommode, des Kleiderschranks und dem Bett samt Bettwäsche. „Wenn ihr glaubt das sei schon gruselig, dann schaut euch meine hellblaue Toilette an", klang es über den Flur. „Hi John, Du willst nicht zufällig tauschen", sagte Agent Waters indem sie einen rosaroten Bademantel hochhielt. „Ich kann's mir verkneifen", meinte John hastig. „Sprachs und flüchtete in Ken's Zimmer", kommentierte ich. Als ich mich in meinem rosa Badezimmer hinter dem rosa Vorhang geduscht hatte, warf ich mich in meinen rosa Bademantel.

Die Farbe Pink umgab mich wirklich überall und hämmerte mir ein, dass ich ein Mädchen bin. Dieses Klischee, welches junge Eltern früher immer zu erfüllen versuchten, wenn sie zum ersten Mal für ein Baby sorgen mussten. Schließlich ist es auch viel einfacher die richtige Packung Windeln zu kaufen, wenn geschlechtsspezifische Farben auf der Vorderseite signalisieren: ‚nur in mir fühlt sich Dein Baby wohl'. Bei solchen Werbeblöcken im Fernsehen zuckten lediglich meine Augenbrauen amüsiert nach oben und meine Gedanken wendeten sich anderen weltbewegenden Dingen zu. Die Farbe Pink löste in mir immer Unbehagen aus und mit der Zeit in diesem Raum kam ich mir wie ein dummes Schaf vor, dass nur in dieser Welt grasen durfte. Ich hatte mir schon im Geiste ausgemalt wie ich meine Zimmer im eigenen Haus anstreichen wollte. Zum Beispiel wollte ich nur kräftige Farben haben, wie ein rotes Wohnzimmer, gemäß den Abendstunden, die ich darin verbrachte, ein grünes Badezimmer, natürlich ein helles Grün, eine gelbe Küche, für den erwachenden Morgen, ein blaues Arbeitszimmer für die nüchternen Dinge des Lebens und ein orangefarbenes Schlafzimmer. Es ist sogar wissenschaftlich bewiesen, dass Orange eine höchst stimulierende Wirkung auf die Sexualität haben soll. Meine Wohnung, mein Leben rosa zu bemalen war mir jedoch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Nun lag in Barbies Bett und kam mir völlig fehl am Platz vor. Zum ersten entsprach ich mit meinem asiatischen Aussehen in keiner Weise dem gängigen Bild dieser Modepuppe. Meine schwarzen Harre waren kurz –pflegeleicht. Meine Problemstellen waren wie so üblich die einer jeden Frau. Aber ich gefiel mir selbst sehr gut. Ich hatte als pupertierendes Mädchen oft vor dem Spiegel gestanden und mich genau untersucht was mir an mir gefiel und was mich störte. Meine Augen waren offensichtlich braun, nur ich wusste, dass der dunkle Ring um meine Iris grün war. Auch mein Mund gefiel mir gut. Mein einziges Makel in meinem Gesicht war die Nase, die mir zu groß erschien. Ich stufte Schönheitsoperationen als unsinnig ein, wenn das Gesicht eines Menschen nicht gerade durch einen Unfall entstellt und es für dessen Selbstbewusstsein nötig gewesen wäre es zu operieren. Später mochte ich sogar meine Nase, weil ich niemanden kannte, der die gleiche oder zumindest eine ähnliche hatte. Im Winter war ich immer sehr hellhäutig wobei mein Gesicht durch meine dunkle Haarfarbe sehr blaß wirkte. Im Sommer hingegen wurde ich von meinen Bekannten immer als Erste braun, aber am Ende des Sommers als alle fast schwarz aus ihrem Urlaub zurückkamen hatte ich immer noch die gleiche Farbe. Eigentlich war es auch kein richtiges Braun es hatte eher einen gelblichen Schimmer. Aber ich hatte daher in meinem Leben nur zweimal einen Sonnenbrand gehabt.

TOCK TOCK „Ich bin's", rief Agent Waters durch die Tür. Eine Stunde ausruhen hatte mir gut getan. „Ich bin gleich soweit", rief ich zurück. Flugs hatte ich meine blue Jeans übergezogen und die gelbe Bluse übergeworfen. Zum Glück brauchte man bei dieser Hitze keine Jacke, denn Versage hätte mich eigenhändig erdolcht, wenn ich mit meiner beigen Jacke vor die Tür gegangen war. Nur weil ich mich im Niemandsland aufhielt musste ich nicht auch noch meinen Kleidungsgeschmack auf Neandertalerniveau zurückschrauben. Meine Schuhe waren kein Auswahlproblem ich hatte drei Paare von der gleichen Sorte. Da ich die Schuhgröße 43 hatte war es schwer passendes Schuhwerk zu finden, welches auch noch feminin wirkte. Mit 19 Jahren hatte ich es aufgegeben und mir nur noch Männerschuhe zu gelegt, die weniger an Bugs Bunny Füße erinnerten. Ich hatte noch nie mehr als 5-15 Minuten benötigt um mich zurecht zu machen. Um Make-up zu benutzen war mir meine Zeit zu kostbar und Haarspray brauchte ich bei meiner Kurzfrisur sowieso nicht. Ich öffnete die Tür und erkannte Agent Bailey Malone neben ihr. Der arme Kerl sah ganz unglücklich aus in seinem Anzug aus festem Stoff. Nicht der ideale Aufzug für unsere schmutzige Arbeit. „Siehst Du sie hat auch keine Jacke an, Sam", beanstandete er. „Darf ich meine Jacke in Dein Zimmer werfen?" ergab sich Agent Waters der väterlichen Predigt. „Klar", grinste ich indem ich Bailey zuzwinkerte. Bailey, Agent Waters und ich gingen die Treppe hinunter, im Salon trafen wir auf Grace, John und einen sportlich gekleideten Mann, der einen Laptop umklammerte. „Das ist Agent George Findley. Er ist unser Computergenie", stellte ihn mir Bailey vor. „Sehr erfreut. Ich bin Agent Iron", lächelte ich ihn gewinnend an. Wirklich ein sehr angenehmer Arbeitsplatz für eine Frau. „Uns wurde ein Büro im Bürgermeisteramt zur Verfügung gestellt", berichtete Bailey und deutete uns ihm zu flogen. Wir mussten lediglich die Straße überqueren. Das Büro war eigentlich die Cafeteria, aber sie sah völlig unbenutzt aus.

- steril -

Skeptisch blieb ich in der Tür stehen. Ich erwartete ein Schild auf dem stand: Betreten auf eigene Gefahr! Meine Wohnung war immer mit Liebkosungen für meine Augen geschmückt. Das Zeug war mir meiste im Weg, aber völlig spartanisch zu leben, käme einer Gummizelle gleich. Aufgeräumt und pragmatisch bevorzugte ich schon eher in meiner Raumgestaltung. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern je in einen öffentlichen Raum getreten zu sein und je einen unbemalten Stuhl gesehen zu haben. Weder Liebesbotschaften noch andere Kritzeleien waren hinterlassen worden. Mit gewölbter Augenbraue sahen John und ich uns an. „Ich wette in dieser Stadt sind alle Vegetarier", scherzte John. „Ich fürchte die sind selbst Gemüse", spottete ich indem ich angewidert einen Korb voller Dounuts mit der Aufschrift ‚Diät-Dounuts mit Waldmeisterfüllung' betrachtete. Neben der grünen Theke, der grünlichen Glasur und den grünen Wänden erschienen die Dounuts fehl am Platz. „Amerika. Das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten", lästerte ich als ich einen Dounut hochhielt, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. „Meine Tochter steht auf die Dinger", bemerkte Agent Waters skeptisch. „Da würde ich mir aber an Deiner Stelle Sorgen machen, Sam", meinte Bailey gespielt ernsthaft. „Okay, wenn ihr euch nun von dem Süßkram abwenden könntet? Die Obduktion der drei Leichen hat ergeben, dass die erste Frau schwanger war. Die beiden anderen nicht. Wobei die 16 Jährige, bei der dieser Dildo gefunden wurde sogar noch Jungfrau war. Er wurde nicht vollständig eingeführt", berichtete Grace. „Was haben wir sonst noch?" fragte Bailey. „Alle drei wurden mit einem gängigen Schlafmittel betäubt. Dann gebadet, neu eingekleidet und schließlich an die Fundorte gebracht, wo sie auf die Kreuze gebunden wurden. Ihnen wurden Schnittwunden an den Hand- und Fußgelenken zugefügt. Alle verbluteten innerhalb weniger Minuten", führte Grace fort. „Ich hab die Apotheken wegen dem Schlafmittel überprüft. Fehlanzeige. Das Zeug wird in dieser Stadt wie Vitamindrops verbraucht", Agent Findley entmutigt, „außerdem hab ich nach der Seife gesucht, die Grace analysiert hat, aber auch die kann man hier fast in jeder Tierhandlung bekommen." „Die erste Frau war also 24 Jahre, die Zweite 31 und die Dritte 16", das heißt, dass wir ein sexuelles Tatmotiv ausschließen können. Aber im Gegensatz zu den Beiden anderen ist die Zweite Leiche keine Bewohnerin von Filthtown. Ihr Aussehen ist völlig unterschiedlich, wie auch ihr sozialer Status. Die Theorie eines religiösen Tatmotivs kristallisiert sich immer mehr heraus", fasste ich zusammen. „Welche Sünden haben die Frauen begangen?" fragte John. „Von der Zweiten Frau wissen wir, dass sie nicht hier gelebt hat. Sie kommt aus New York und betreibt dort einen Begleitservice", meinte Agent Findley", nicht schwer zu erraten, warum unser Mann glaubt sie würde sündigen." „Und was ist mit den anderen?" erkundigte sich Bailey. „Die erste Leiche war unverheiratet und schwanger", erklärte Agent Waters, „aber die Sünde des 16jährigen Mädchens kann ich mir nicht erklären." „Ihre Freundinnen sagen, dass sie ein ruhiges Mädchen war. Gut in der Schule. Ihre Lehrerin meinte, dass sie im letzten halben Jahr jedoch mit ihren Leistungen stark gesunken ist und Nachhilfe beanspruchen musste", las John von seinem Notizblock vor. Auf dem Tisch lagen die Akten der Frauen, daneben einige Bibelseiten und der hellblaue Dildo.

- Jungfrau -

Peitschte es mir durch den Kopf. Ich musste es genau wissen also legte ich meine Finger auf das kühle Gummi und schloss die Augen.

- Angst, Leidenschaft, Verzweiflung, Glücksgefühl, Wut -

Jedesmal, wenn ich mich öffnete, hämmerten mir fremde Emotionen gegen die Brust und wollten Besitz von mir ergreifen. Ich trennte sie im Geiste von meinen Gefühlen und füllte sie in einen Glaswürfel. Mit meinen Händen hielt ich ihn von mir weg um die wabernden Gebilde darin zu betrachten. Meine Finger strichen auf dem glatten Gehäuse entlang und die Gefangen schnappten danach wie Tiere. Verängstigte Wesen, die sich ihre Freiheit erkämpfen wollten. Ich kam mir jedesmal herzlos und grausam vor, wenn ich diesen geistigen Schutz aufbaute. Aber es war gefährlich ohne ihn. Die Bestien würden meine Seele ohne Skrupel verschlingen. Der kritischste Moment war immer der Zeitpunkt des Öffnen und des Loslassen. Bei einem ‚Unfall' hat man, wenn man Glück hat nur tagelang Kopfweh, der dem einer durchzechten Nacht gleicht. Doch manchmal wird man ruhelos und der damit verbundene Fall wird zur Besessenheit. Wird er dann abgeschlossen, heilt auch die Wunde. Wenn nicht... Eine Schlange kann sich manchmal so fest verbeißen, dass sie nicht mehr loskommt auch wenn sie es wollte. Das Getier wanden sich im Würfel und wetzten ihre Zähne an den Scheiben. Plötzlich schleuderten meine Hände den Würfel weg. Das war mein Stichwort.

Ich wurde wieder Herr meiner Finger und entfernte sie vom kalten Latex. Ich öffnete gleichzeitig die Augen und erkannte meine Kollegen, die Cafeteria, die Stühle. Agent Waters beobachtete mich und auch Bailey wurden aufmerksam. Ich war nur für einen Wimpernschlag in meinen Dschungel getaucht; sie aber erkannte, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

„Sie war lesbisch", stellte ich tonlos fest. Verwundert sahen sich Grace und Bailey an. „Natürlich!" rief John aus. Agent George Findley fügte hinzu: „Sogar eine Todsünde. Egal welche Religion." Ich sah ihn direkt an und Wehmut zeigte sich in seinen Zügen. „Was hat den ersten Mord ausgelöst? Von der Schwangerschaft konnte nur der Arzt der Ersten Frau wissen", meinte Bailey. „Vielleicht auch der potentielle Vater", erwähnte John. „Wieso sollte er erst eine Sünde begehen und dann seine Geliebte und das Ungeborene ermorden?" warf George ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er den Frauen sexuell nahe stand. Er lebt viel zu sehr nach seinen Vorstellungen von Tugend und Gottesfurcht", wendete Agent Waters ein.

Es waren mehr als nur drei Personen verdächtig und das bei dem Umstand, dass keine der drei Frauen Feinde besaß. Mir selbst fiel es auch schwer nur auf die Gerechtigkeit Gottes zu vertrauen und mir zuzugestehen, dass Vorurteile und Dummheit eines Menschen von Gott gewollt oder von ihm gesühnt werden würden. Aber Selbstjustiz war auf keinen Fall eine Lösung. Wir mussten den Mörder kriegen. Natürlich ging mir dieser Fall nahe, weil der Mörder ebenso meine Ansichten als Sünde betrachten würde. Das Mädchen war noch so jung und da ich die Theorie vertrete, dass Homosexualität auf die Gene zurückzuführen ist, war ich ebenfalls nicht in der Lage mich emotional zu distanzieren. Aber eigentlich war ich bei jedem Fall mit Haut und Haaren involviert. Ich kann Gefühle sehr gut analysieren, aber mein Verstand konnte sogar dafür sorgen, dass ich mich nicht verlieben konnte. Ich schuf eine gedankliche Barriere und konnte dadurch den gleichen Raum mit meiner Angebeteten teilen. Gefährlich wurde es nur, wenn ich schon zu sehr liebte; für Beide. Um mich emotional zu distanzieren versuchte ich die Person zu verletzen. Denn eigentlich verletzte ich mich selbst dadurch. Mein Vernunft spielte dann stets verrückt und brachte eine eigenartige Logik hervor. Einen Menschen, der wie ich unausstehlich ist kann man nicht lieben. Der reine Selbstschutz verbietet es und da ich auf den gesunden Menschenverstand meines Gegenüber angewiesen war, war es wiederum nur eine Illusion. In meiner Welt wusste sie warum ich sie verletzte und hoffte auf eine Antwort. Die Wirklichkeit sah so aus, dass sie noch nicht einmal meine Anwesenheit bemerkte und schon gar nicht wissen konnte, welche Gedankenspiele ich durchging. Wir waren in Verdun. All die Gräber. Weise Steine. Hinter den Fenstern lagen Schädel, die mit schwarzen Löcher auf ihre Täter starrten. Keiner verriet eine Miene. So viele Namen. Junge Männer kaum älter als meine Freunde. Alle tot. Angesichts der Tragik und der Hilflosigkeit wurden dumme Witze zum Ventil. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich weinen sehen und ich ging auf den Parkplatz. Es tat so weh. Ich träumte in diesen Nächten von einem jungen Mann mit langen braunen Haaren. Er wurde gefesselt von einem SS-Mann an eine Baum geführt und musste sich auf einen Stuhl stellen. Ein Strick hing über einem kräftigen Ast und wurde um den Hals des Mannes gelegt. Dann stieß der Mann in Uniform den Stuhl mit einem wütenden Tritt weg. Der Mann fiel, der Strick spannte sich und der Ast brach. Verblüfft konnte der Soldat nicht früh genug reagieren und musste mit ansehen, wie der junge Mann sich aufrichtete und dann langsam wegging. Als der SS-Soldat wieder Herr seines Körpers war, zog er seine Pistole und feuerte seine gesamte Munition auf den Weggehenden. Kein Schuss traf. Mit offenem Mund stand der Soldat da. Der Gefangene drehte sich um und schaute mit schmerzerfüllten Augen auf den Mann, der sein Vollstrecker sein wollte. Der Soldat erkannte in ihm Jesus. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich weinend aufwachte. Es tut heute immer noch weh. Vielleicht verfolgte mich deshalb der Tod dieses Mädchens. Ihr Bild ließ mich nicht los. Als eine Klasse in unserer Schule sagte, dass sie den Religionslehrer zum Abschluss bildhaft kreuzigen wollte, dachte ich es sei ein blöder Scherz. Doch leider wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt, aber ich schwieg und ich hasse mich noch heute dafür so feige gewesen zu sein. Ich empfand es als Gotteslästerung.

„Wir wollten noch ein wenig zusammen sitzen. Möchten sie ein Glas Wein mit uns trinken?" fragte mich John als wir wieder in der Stadt ankamen. „Ich trinke keinen Wein, aber ich würde mich gerne anschließen", erwiderte ich erfreut. Ich folgte meinen Kollegen auf Baileys Zimmer. „Was möchten sie denn trinken? Es gibt Import-Bier, Whisky oder Scotch", bot mir Grace an. „Am liebsten ein Glas Apfelsaft", grinste ich frech. „So etwas haben wir nicht", meinte Bailey verdutzt. „Moment ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Agent Waters und verschwand durch die Tür. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam sie zurück und hielt eine Flasche mit goldfarbenem Inhalt triumphierend in der Hand. „Probieren sie mal das", schlug mir Agent Waters vor , während sie mir ein Glas einschenkte. Ich roch zuerst skeptisch daran und erkannte den Geruch von süßen Äpfeln, aber die Flüssigkeit prickelte erfrischend im Mund und ich schmeckte Sprudel heraus. „Lecker", honorierte ich Sams Getränk. „Freut mich. Ist mein Lieblingsgetränk", erklärte Sam. Ich setzte mich auf einen freien Stuhl am Tisch und beobachtete Grace, die nachdenklich an ihrem Glas nippte. Im gleichen Moment wurde ich zweier Blicke gewahr, die mich festhielten. Erstarrt über so viel Aufmerksamkeit verlor ich vollkommen die Kontrolle über meine Kühle. Das Blut stieg mir in den Kopf und kein Thema schien mich jetzt erretten zu können. Also nahm ich mit dem Belanglosen Vorlieb. „Old Bill könnte uns in diesem Fall vielleicht weiterhelfen", eröffnete ich. Bailey sah mich überrascht an. Erklärend fuhr ich fort: „Er scheint so eine Art Ausnahmefall in dieser Stadt zu sein. Auf den ersten Blick möchte man glauben er sei der Dorftrottel, aber ich denke es ist lediglich Tarnung." Interessiert setzte sich Sam neben mich und blickte auf Bailey. „Mir ist der alte Kauz ebenfalls aufgefallen, er scheint immer irgendwie in der Nähe zu sein, wenn etwas passiert", erwähnte Sam. „Glaubst du dass er es war? erkundigte sich John. „Eher nicht, aber eine Gestalt, die von niemandem in der Stadt ernst genommen wird, kann man manchmal viel mehr erfahren", entgegnete Sam. „Er könnte unser zweiter Mann sein, den der Mörder gewähren lässt. Jede Neuigkeit dieses Ortes bleibt nicht lange geheim und wenn Old Bill hier umherstreift, kann es schon sein, dass er in Wirklichkeit die Leichen als Erster gefunden hat. Der religiösen Tand, der bei den Leichen abgelegt wurde, soll die Tat vermutlich abschwächen oder gar aufheben", bemerkte Grace. „Selbst wenn wir, Gott bewahre, eine weitere Tote präsentiert bekommen, werden die Bewohner uns kein große Hilfe sein. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht mit Fremden reden, sie verweigern absolut jede Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei", führte Bailey aus, „weder der Vater der 16jährigen Jean noch die Verwandten der beiden anderen Opfer scheinen das Verlangen zu haben, dass die Fälle aufgeklärt werden." „Als würde die ganze Stadt unter einer Decke stecken", brummte John.

„Kommen Sie auf einen Sprung mit rein. Ich muss mich noch umziehen und sie bekommen ein Glas Apfelsaft", bot mir Agent Sam Waters an. „Einverstanden", antwortete ich. Agent Waters bog in eine kleine Straße ein und hielt vor einem Haus mit Terrasse. Holz, weiß gestrichen, viele Fenster. Das Innere war sehr geräumig und hell. Ich fühlte mich sofort wohl. Man hätte sich sogar die ‚Willkommens-Matte' an der Tür sparen können. Allerdings sah sie selbstgemacht aus. Ich folgte ihr durch den Flur in die Küche. Gezielt griff sie mir ein Glas aus dem Schrank, stellte eine Flasche auf den Tisch und lächelte mir zu: „Bedienen sie sich ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie verließ die Küche. Ich hatte nun etwas Zeit mir die Zimmer genauer anzuschauen. Die Möbel gefielen mir gut, sie waren nicht zu steril und auch fehlte jeder Prunk und Schnörkel, genau mein Geschmack; praktisch und ansehnlich. Das Esszimmer ging nahtlos in das Wohnzimmer über, was auf mich sehr gemütlich wirkte. Das Licht wurde von Wandlampen gleichmäßig verteilt und schuf eine entspannte Atmosphäre der Ruhe. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass diese Räume lediglich in der zweiten Hälfte des Tages und abends genutzt wurden. Über einer Kommode hingen zwei schwarzweiß Fotografien von einer Sanddünen und einem Gebirgsbach. Sie vermittelten je nach Stimmung entweder Ausklang oder Aufbruch oder Beides. Ich liebe schwarzweiß Aufnahmen, außerdem gelang fast jedem ein Bild, wenn er diese Filmart verwendete. Ein gutes Farbfoto zu schießen empfand ich weit schwieriger. Auf der Längsseite des Raumes stand die Couchgarnitur. Darüber hing ein Gemälde. Es war auf den ersten Blick in nur zwei Farben unterteilt; Blau und Rot. Ein blauer Engel, der von Feuer umzüngelt wurde. Die kraftvollen Farben erinnerten an Expressionismus, hatten aber auch moderne Aspekte. Meine Augen wurden von dem wasserblauen Engel aufgesogen und von den roten Zungen heiß beleckt. Ich betrachtete das Bild so lange, bis meine Pupillen müde wurden und der Umkehreffekt eintrat. Mir wurde dieses Spiel der Augen zum ersten Mal in einer Bildenden Kunst Stunde erklärt. Es lagen drei Stifte mit den Grundfarben Blau, Rot und Gelb auf dem Tisch. Die Aufgabe war die Stifte einem nach dem anderen anzustarren und nach einer gewissen Zeit auf ein weißes Blatt Papier zu sehen. Durch die Ermüdung der Augen spielten sie uns einen Streich und der Blaue Stift hinterließ auf dem weißen Blatt eine orangefarbene Siluette. Der Rote erschien in seiner Komplimentärfarbe Grüne und der Gelbe in Violett. Genau dies geschah nun in diesem Augenblick. Der blaue Engel bekam einen orangenen Rand. Er verschmolz mit den roten Flammen und auch das heiße Meer tastete mit grünlichem Schimmer zärtlich nach der Himmelsgestalt. Die Erscheinung fesselte mich. „Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte mich eine unbekannte Stimme. Ich fuhr herum und starrte erschrocken in das strahlende Gesicht einer Frau. „Verzeihen sie bitte. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken", entschuldigte sich die attraktive junge Frau. Verblüfft starrte ich sie an. „Es ist sinnlich", kommentierte ich das Bild und mit einem Blick auf das Gemälde sagte ich gedämpft: „und tragisch." „Sie haben ein empfindsames Kunstverständnis. Würden sie gerne noch mehr davon sehen?" fragte sie. Ich sah sie an und fragte; „Ja, gerne, sagte ich erfreut. „Haben sie es gemalt?" erkundigte ich mich. „Ja", bestätigte sie. „Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk", kommentierte Sam, „darf ich vorstellen: Meine beste Freundin Angel. Meine Kollegin Miriam." „Freut mich sehr", meinte Angel.

- Engel -

„Und mich erst", lächelte ich, „haben sie eine Ausstellung?" Sie richtete einen strahlenden Blick auf Sam. „Du hast?" fragte Sam freudig. „Jaaaa", jubelte Angel glücklich. „Oh mein Gott, das ist großartig. Ich freue mich so für Dich", sprudelte es aus Sam heraus und beide fielen sich in die Arme. Es war unmöglich sich nicht von dieser Euphonie anstecken zu lassen. Sie freuten sich wie kleine Kinder in ihrer ersten Schneeballschlacht des Jahres. „Nächsten Dienstag werden meine Bilder in Kent-Museum ausgestellt und ich lade euch Beide ein. Bailey, John, Grace und alle anderen müssen auch kommen", organisierte Angel eifrig. Mit einem Nicken auf mich versicherte Sam: „Wir werden da sein. Aber jetzt muss ich noch einmal weg und heute abend feiern wir ganz groß. Du, ich und Cloé." „Okay, ich muss auch noch etwas vorbereiten", erwähnte Angel, „Wir sehen uns."

Ich fand tragische Frauen sehr anziehend, aber Angel strahlte nur Emotion der Freude und Herzlichkeit aus. Nicht das es ein Widerspruch war. Doch das Bild passte gar nicht zu ihr. Wieso hatte sie sich selbst so dargestellt? Ich hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass viele Menschen Beruf und Privatleben strickt trennen konnten und fast zwei parallele Leben bestritten. Aber das Bild und diese Frau hatte nichts gemein. Warum machte ich mir eigentlich Gedanken? Manchmal war ich geradezu besessen von Tragik. Ich verliebe mich nur in Frauen, die stets distanziert waren. Dies schuf ein Mysterium und meine Neugierde tat daraufhin ihren Teil. Mein Herz streckte seine Fühler aus und spürte ausschließlich Wesen auf, aus deren Poren dickflüssig die Tragik strömte und jeden Raum vereinnahmte. Mein Verstand verfing sich in der gefährlichen Substanz und wurde von ihr hinunter gesogen. Ich spielte gerne Psychologietests durch, eigentlich alles was mit ankreuzen und ausfüllen verbunden war. Bei einem Test wurde mir gesagt, dass ich einen ‚Florence Naitingail'-Komplex hatte. Ich messe solchen 0-8-15 Tests keine todernste Bedeutung bei, aber dieser Begriff blieb in meinen Unterbewusstsein hängen. Wenn ich dann durch einen Zufall daran dachte, machte ich mir schon Sorgen. Ich selbst hasste es von Anderen abhängig zu sein, aber was wenn ich andere von mir abhängig machen wollte? Eine bemitleidenswerte Vorstellung. Ich mochte Katzen. Ihr Charakter wurde immer mit Unabhängigkeit verbunden. Hunde hingegen brachten in mir zuerst den Begriff unterwürfig hervor. Positiv ausgedrückt waren Hunde einfach nur loyal, aber ich wollte mir dennoch keinen halten. Ich wollte Gleichberechtigung in jeder Beziehung; im Bett wie im Alltag. Keine Dominanz-Spielchen wie ‚wer soll oben liegen' oder ‚heute bist Du der Mann'. Ich bin eine Frau und ich will mit einer Frau zusammen sein, die nicht der Meinung ist eine Rolle spielen zu müssen. Sich zu verstellen verbraucht zuviel Energie, die man für schönere Dinge einsetzen kann.

Sam und ich fuhren zurück ins Büro. Bailey, Grace und George erwarteten uns. John kam gleichzeitig mit uns an. Ich setzte mich zwischen Grace und John. Bailey saß am Kopf des langen Tisches. Sam wählte den Platz neben George, der mir gegenüber saß. „Ich hab euch doch erzählt, dass wir Zuwachs bekommen werden. Das ist Agent Weiß", stellte uns Bailey einen jungen Mann vor, der unbemerkt in den Raum getreten war und sich den noch freien Stuhl rechts neben George eroberte. „Ich freue mich zum Team zu gehören. Ich heiße Thomas", strahlte er mit zwei Reihen weißer Zähne. Sympathisch frech. Genau mein Typ. Aber wir hatten schon eine Version von Don Juan. John. Thomas war lediglich seine Negativaufnahme. Seine dunkle Haut, seine Straßenkleidung und seine Gestik weckten Vorurteile. Er schien nirgendwo anders her zu kommen als aus einer kriminellen Gegend. Ich war in gewisser Weise oberflächlich, was die ersten Minuten mit einer neuen Bekanntschaft angingen, jedoch spielte ich nur in Gedanken mit solchen Beurteilungen um mich selbst zu amüsieren. Aber in diesem Fall lag ich sogar richtig. In unserem Job musste man sogar mit den vorgefassten Meinungen eines Menschen arbeiten können und meist erleichterten sie die Arbeit sogar. Thomas war prädestiniert für Undercover-Einsätze. „Ich habe fünf Jahre in New York unter Agent Logen gearbeitet", führte er aus", aber mein Gesicht ist nun zu bekannt dort drüben."

- Treffer -

Bestimmt kam er aus Brooklyn. „Agent Iron", stellte mich Bailey ihm vor. Ich nickte um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich gemeint war. „George Findley, Dr. Sam Waters, Grace Alvarez und John Grant. Also zu unserem Fall", meinte Bailey beiläufig, „wir haben drei Frauenleichen und zu viele potentielle Täter." „...und nur einen verrückten Zeugen", bemerkte John.

Old Bill stand mit seinen zerschlissenen Schuhen im Sand versunken. Sam stand neben ihm und betrachtet das von der Zeit zerfurchte Gesicht. Ich schätzte ihn auf Mitte 60, aber genau wollte ich mich nicht festlegen, da ich beim Einschätzen des Alters immer überaus falsch lag. Bailey sprach mit Old Bill und dieser zeigte sich sichtlich erschüttert bei dem Anblick des vierten Leiche. Der Mörder hatte sich seinen Sohn ausgesucht, der nun an einem Holzkreuz in die Morgenröte ragte. Diesmal lagen keine religiösen Grabbeilagen am Fundort. Was unsere Theorie unterstützte, dass Old Bill bei den vorherigen Opfern unser zweiter Mann war. Ich hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, deshalb stand ich auch etwas abseits und nahm nicht an der Befragung teil. Ebenso war mir klar, dass er nicht der Mörder sein konnte, da das Ablegen von den religiösen Fundstücken und dem Mord an den vier Menschen, zwei völlig voneinander unabhängige Tathergänge waren. Old Bill wollte lediglich den Opfern Frieden geben oder vielleicht auch sich selbst, wenn er den Täter kannte. Aber das würden Bailey und Sam schon herausfinden, denn schließlich hing nun der eigene Sohn von Bill mitten in der Wüste. Zwei Polizisten nahmen den jungen Mann vom Holz und legten ihn auf eine Leichentasche. Grace kniete neben ihm und ihre in Plastik verhüllten Hände tasteten, routiniert den leblosen Körper ab. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und zog aus dem Mund des Mannes ein Stück Papier hervor. Skeptisch betrachtete sie es und wandte sich dann zu Bailey und Sam um. Sam war mit drei Schritten bei ihr. Sie war wohl meinem Blick gefolgt und ebenfalls auf eine Entdeckung gestoßen. Neugierig folgte ich ihrem Beispiel und stand nun neben der Pathologin. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Fragte Grace. „Old Bill war den ganzen Abend auf dem Polizeirevier und konnte keine Reliquien hinterlassen", sagte Sam nachdenklich. „Der Mörder wusste also definitiv, dass Old Bill die Leichen nach ihm aufsuchte. Aber heute verhindert war. Er hat seine Methode erweitert", entfuhr es mir. „Seht euch das an", meinte Grace, „es wurde nachträglich ein Holzstück in seinen Augapfel plaziert." „Auf dem Zettel steht eine Bibelstelle: Mt 7,3 und 15,11", las Grace vor. „Wie überaus passend und zugleich widerlich", zischte ich. Sam und Grace sahen mich verwundert an. Ich hatte mich in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde schon wieder gefangen und strahlte erneut meine gewohnte Distanz aus. Erklärend setzte ich mit ruhiger Stimme hinzu: „Beide Bibelsprüche sind aus dem Matthäus Evangelium. Die erste Stelle besagt: was siehst Du aber den Splitter in deines Bruders Auge und bemerkst nicht den Balken in deinem eigenen und die Zweite: was zum Mund hineingeht, das macht nicht unrein; sondern was aus dem Mund herauskommt..." „Er war Anwalt und nur an Wochenenden zu Besuch", verkündigte uns Bailey, der unbemerkt herangetreten war. „Er war auf Autounfälle und Schadensregulierung spezialisiert. Jetzt ratet, das Einzige Vergehen, dass ihm angelastet werden kann, ist Trunkenheit am Steuer." „Unser Mörder wird extremer", meinte John bitter. „Wir kommen ihm nicht näher. Nichts erhellt seine Herkunft. Sogar mit zwei erfahrenen Profilern gelingt es uns nicht ihn zu schnappen", brach Sam hervor. Bailey sah sie an und dann mich. Er betrachtet meinen Rucksack und in dem Augenblick weiteten sich seine Pupillen. Er wusste, dass ich es sah, aber er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und floh geradezu zum Auto. Verwirrt sahen sich alle an und meine Augen erfassten den Verschluss meines Gepäcks. Er war wohl auf die Regenbogenschleife gestoßen. Das Zeichen der Toleranz für Homosexuelle. Aber welche Idee schoss ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Fast freudig kehrte Bailey zurück und eröffnete: „Wir kriegen ihn."

Ich stand auf einer Düne um mich herum war nichts außer Wüste zu sehen. Meine Zunge klebte am Gaumen. Ich konnte mich kaum räuspern so trocken war meine Kehle. In der Ferne vernahm ich ein Plätschern. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah einen kleinen Bach, der dem toten Sand trotzend sich um die körnigen Hügel wand. Er floss um sie herum und schnürte ihnen langsam die Luft ab. Durst. Die heiße Luft vermischte sich mit meinem Atem und brannte sich in meinen Hals. Während ich auf den Bach zulief, schwoll er zu einem gewaltigen Fluss an. Das Rauschen übertönte meine Gedanken, meinen Durst, die Hitze. Meine Hände glitten langsam in das klare Wasser. Ich trank nur ein wenig, denn ich fürchtete es könnte vergiftet sein. Es schmeckte gut. Erfrischend, aber irgend etwas störte mich. Mein Instinkt ließ mich umblicken. Alles war ruhig. Nichts deutete auf Gefahr. Plötzlich erhob sich das Wasser und formte eine Gestalt. Ein Engel. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sog den Schluck Wasser aus mir heraus. Mein Inneres krampfte sich zusammen und presste das Nass empor. Der gewaltige Druck ließ kleine Adern in meinem Hals und Mund platzen. Ihre Anzahl war so groß, dass ich Unmengen Blut mit dem Wasser hervorspuckte. Das Geschöpf trank meine Flüssigkeit und nahm langsam dessen Farbe an. Die Wassergestalt wand sich, bäumte sich auf und blutrote Feuerblitze stießen aus seiner Mitte heraus. Fraßen ihn auf. Mit einem Mal war ich von einem Flammenmeer umgeben. Die heißen Zungen griff nach meinen Füßen, meinen Beinen. Ein Schmerz bohrte sich tief in meine Wade. Ich wollte schreien, aber die Hitze stemmte sich gegen meinen Mund und drückte mir die Luft ab. Angst.

- Durst -

Mein erster Gedanke als ich aufwachte war ‚Trinken'. Schnell griff ich zu meinem Glas. Das Süße benetzte meine Lippen und floss meine Kehle herunter. Ein befreiendes Gefühl. Allmählich erinnerte ich mich an meinen Traum. Die Bilder waren nur noch schemenhaft in meinem Geist. Die Angst und der Durst waren verblasst. Ich stieß die schwere Decke von mir. Ein sanfter Hauch strich über meinen Körper. Die Dunkelheit wirkte beruhigend auf meine Gedanken. Ich lag etwa eine halbe Stunde wach da. Als die Hitze des Traumes aus mir gewichen war, deckte ich mich wieder zu und schlief erneut ein.

Bailey machte schon seit Tagen kein Geheimnis darum, dass er Sam und mich als Lockvögel einsetzten wollte. Er war sich seines Plans so sicher, dass keiner von uns daran dachte, dass er fehlschlagen könnte. Sogar ich musste zugeben, dass er narrensicher erschien. Sam und ich sollten lediglich in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen gesehen werden. Alles andere würden die anderen erledigen. Bailey bestellte in der städtischen Bücherei eines meiner Bücher. Es hatte den vielsagenden Titel ‚Die Lust am Weib'. Mir gefiel der Titel schon damals nicht, aber da es mein erstes veröffentlichte Werk war, konnte ich mir noch keine Starallüren leisten und den Titel selbst bestimmen. Spätere Bücher waren weit weniger aufdringlich, da mir das Subtile angenehmer erschien. Nichtsdestotrotz öffnete mir ‚Die Lust am Weib' die Tür zur Leserschaft und deshalb nahm ich es in Kauf. Das Buch war auch schon nach nur einem Tag geliefert , wie Bailey vermutet hatte, waren gleich zwei Exemplare bestellt worden, wovon nun eines im Schaufenster stand. Mein Bild auf der Rückseite nach vorn gerichtet. Somit lag mein Comming-out in einem Buchladen im letzten Nest der USA für jedermann gut sichtbar aus. Grace hingegen hatte zur Aufgabe mit George die Kneipen abzugehen und versteckte Andeutungen aufzuschnappen oder zu bestätigen. John hingegen hatte die weniger dankbare Arbeit Sam und mich zu beschatten und somit einen möglichen Verfolger aufzuspüren. Zum guten Schluss mussten Sam und ich langweilige Kinofilme anschauen um den Eindruck eines Paares zu erwecken. Was mir meiner Meinung nach unangenehmer war als ihr. Drei Tage lang hingen wir wie Kletten beieinander und allmählich musste auch Bailey einräumen, dass der Mörder entweder misstrauisch geworden war oder wir besser keine Schauspieler werden sollten.

Um den Gerüchten etwas nachzuhelfen, ging ich in die besagte Buchhandlung und zeigte großes Interesse an einschlägiger Literatur. Die Ladenbesitzerin war eine altere Dame mit dicken Brillengläsern und einer etwas zu altbackenen Garderobe. Als sie mich auf dem Buchumschlag wiedererkannte, hielt sie mir gleich einen Kuli unter die Nase und forderte mich auf eine Widmung einzutragen. Geschmeichelt und sichtlich verlegen kritzelte ich eine kurze Höflichkeit hinein und gab es ihr zurück. Es sah ungewöhnlich abgegriffen aus, dafür dass es lediglich im Schaufenster stand. Die Dame war zwar nicht allzu aufdringlich, aber ich konnte mich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, dass sie mir etwas zu neugierig schien. Jedes Buch, welches ich mit den Augen überflog wurde von ihr erneut untersucht. Nicht nur dass ich so viel Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewohnt war, sie war mir auch unangenehm. Wenn man in dieser Stadt lebte sah dies sicherlich anders aus, aber ich schätzte meine Privatsphäre sehr hoch und wäre niemals mit einem dieser Stadtbewohner klar gekommen. Als ich aus dem Laden trat, stand der Bürgermeister auf dem Gehweg und unterhielt sich mit dem Pfarrer der Gemeinde. Beider verstummten sofort als sie mich erkannten. Höflich aber bestimmt, machten mir die beiden Männer den Weg frei und zwangen mich indirekt vorbei zugehen. Ich war mir absolut darüber im Klaren, dass meine Beichte, die ich am vorherigen Tag im Auftrag von Bailey gemacht hatte, ihr Thema gewesen sein musste. Sie verrieten sich durch jede ihrer Gesten. Bailey hatte Recht behalten. Sam wurde die gleiche Abscheu zuteil, der Umschwung in dem Verhalten gegenüber uns beiden, zeigte wie heiß die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Unsere Kontrollgruppe waren Grace und George. Niemand benahm sich anders ihnen gegenüber als noch vor wenigen Tagen. Die zunehmende Feindseligkeit der Stadt ließ mich erahnen wie das Leben in einer solchen Umgebung an den Nerven zerren vermochte.

An einem Montag morgen saß ich mit Sam im Wagen vor der Polizeistation und warteten auf Grace. Ich war gereizt und versuchte meine Laune nicht an Sam auszulassen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass die fehlende Freiheit mir sehr zu schaffen machte und versuchte mir die Situation zu erleichtern. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Du mich wenn das vorbei ist noch ertragen kannst", scherzte sie behutsam. Mit einem Mal war mein düsteres Gesicht verflogen und ich sah sie lächelnd an. Im gleichen Augenblick sah ich eine Gestalt schräg gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite hinter einem Gebüsch stehen. Heißes Blut schoss mir in die Glieder und meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten unangenehm. Sam bemerkte meine Veränderung sofort, aber war so überlegt und sah sich nicht um. „Wer ist es? fragte sie. „Ich kann ihn nicht erkennen", erwiderte ich verkrampft. „Was tut er?" fragte Sam erneut. „Er wartet auf einen Beweis der Gerüchte", meinte ich und sah sie dabei vielsagend an, „halt mal kurz still."

John und Grace traten aus der Tür des Cafés und trauten ihren Augen nicht. Er sah seine beiden Kolleginnen im Wagen sitzen, doch ihre Haltung verriet, dass sie nicht redeten, sondern sich küssten. Grace klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten und ihre Hand ließ den Kaffeebecher fallen. Im gleichen Moment kamen Bailey und George aus dem Polizeistation und erblickten die eindeutige Situation. George musste unwillkürlich grinsen und Bailey tat es seinem Kollegen gleich. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah eine Gestalt um die Hausecke gehen. Vielsagend schaute er George an und der erfasste sofort was geschehen war. Der Mörder hatte angebissen.

„Ihr habt was?" platzte Angel überrascht heraus. „Wir haben uns nicht richtig geküsst", beschwichtigte Sam, „ nur so getan als ob." Angel grinste: „Und hat es Dir gefallen?" Sam sah ihre beste Freundin an und musste lachen: „Scherzkeks!" „Wie habt ihr das gemacht? fragte Cloé neugierig und auch Angel beugte sich nun vor um alles zu erfahren. Sam und ich sahen uns an und mit einer lässigen Bewegung ergriff sie mein Kinn, um mein Gesicht in Position zu bringen, wie ich es am Morgen bei ihr getan hatte. Während Angel von unserer Vorstellung fasziniert war, eilte Cloé auf die andere Seite und entdeckte somit unsere Komödie. „Und das haben euch Grace und John abgekauft?" Meinte Cloé entrüstet. „Na von meiner Seite aus gesehen sieht es sehr echt aus." Jetzt folgte auch Angel auf meine rechte Seite und erkannte, dass im Grunde lediglich unsere Haare den Anschein eines Kusses verschleierten und die vom Betrachter abgewandte Seite völlig harmlos erschien. Ich entzog mich Sams Hand sah Angel an und meinte dann trocken: „ Ich küsse nie bei der ersten Verabredung."

Grace war noch immer fassungslos über unsere Kussszene. Begeistert erzählte sie George, der es immer wieder gerne hören wollte wie realistisch sie es empfunden hatte und wie dümmlich John und sie selbst aus der Wäsche geschaut hatten. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als verlegen zu grinsen und mich nicht weiter zu äußern. Schließlich hatten wir uns nicht wirklich geküsst, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich das Bild, welches wir boten gerne selbst gesehen hätte. Bailey war sehr zufrieden mit uns und zeigte das auch ständig auf seine väterliche Art. Alles war nun vorbereitet und die Falle musste nur noch zuschnappen. Das hieß natürlich für Sam und mich, dass wir verstärkt allein unterwegs sein mussten, weil der Täter vermutlich nur einer von uns auflauern würde. Natürlich hatte Sam John und ich Bailey als Aufpasser, aber sie verstanden es meisterlich sich zu tarnen. Ich zog mich auf mein Zimmer in dem kleinen Hotel zurück um es Bailey leichter zu machen mich zu observieren. Er hatte es geschafft die Hauswand emporzuklettern und sich in meinem Badezimmer zu verschanzen. Es wurde der Anschein erweckt, dass John und Bailey bei Grace in der Pathologie waren. Also hatte der Killer freie Bahn. Es vergingen Stunden und die Sonne war schon längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als es an meiner Tür klopfte. Ich sah Bailey an und er verbarg sich sogleich hinter der Badezimmertür. Tief einatmend öffnete ich die Tür.

Die alte Mrs Windrow sah mir erwartungsvoll entgegen. Bei ihrem Anblick entspannten sich meine Muskeln unwillkürlich und meine Miene wurde freundlicher. „Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte ich höflich. „Oh ich kann vielleicht etwas für sie tun, mein Liebe", eröffnete mir die ältere Dame. Verblüfft wartete ich auf eine Erklärung und vergaß sie somit herein zu bitten. Doch das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören und schob sich an mir vorbei. Als sie mitten im Zimmer stand drehte sie sich um und richtetet eine Pistole auf mich. Der Schalldämpfer verriet nichts Gutes und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, deutete sie mir mich zu setzten. „Oh verstehen sie mich nicht falsch", begann sie gespielt freundlich, „ich hab nichts gegen sie, aber solche Menschen können wie in unserer schönen Stadt nicht dulden. Sie werden jetzt diese Pille schlucken und dann werde ich ihnen ihre Sünden verzeihen." Mit der einen Hand hielt sie die Waffe und die linke streckte mir eine blaue Tablette unter die Nase. Langsam nahm ich sie und fragte: „Haben sie Jean auch so ihre Sünden verziehen? Oder haben sie sie ohne Erklärung ermordet?" „Sie war fehlgeleitet. Wie die Anderen auch", grinste die Alte und ihre Augen ließen erkennen, dass sie fest davon überzeugt war von dem was sie sagte. Bailey schritt nun endlich ein und packte die Rechte der Frau. Erschrocken über seine Anwesenheit löste sich ein Schuss und schlug dicht neben mir in die Wand ein. Mit einem Mal stürmten drei uniformierte Polizisten das Zimmer und Mrs Windrow wurde festgenommen. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Bailey besorgt. Ich nickte, denn auch wenn ich eine schusssichere Weste anhatte, so pfiff mir der Schall des Projektils noch im Ohr.

„Was machst Du denn für ein Gesicht, John?" erkundigte sich Sam besorgt. „Er weiß nicht mit welcher von seinem Harem er zur Vernissage kommen soll", meinte Grace spitz. Kommst Du mit Frank?", fragte sie Sam. Wer zum Geier war Frank? Neugierig wartete ich auf die Antwort. „Frank ist mein Anwalt", erklärte sie mir. „Soso", flüsterte ich John grinsend zu. „Ich denke schon. Er würde sicherlich mitkommen, wenn er Zeit hat. Ich wird ihn nachher anrufen." Wow, das klang aber nicht sehr begeistert. Was war denn dieser Frank für ein Langweiler. „Bist Du denn zur Zeit mit jemandem zusammen?" Durch meine Gedanken abgelenkt, registrierte ich erst mit Verspätung, dass ich gemeint war. „Nein", schüttelte ich belustigt den Kopf. Vielleicht etwas zu heftig, aber die Vorstellung, dass jemand annehmen könnte ich hätte eine Beziehung, kam mir nach so vielen Jahren schon beinahe absurd vor. „Ich werde als Single zur Party gehen, aber sie nicht unbedingt alleine verlassen", sagte ich gespielt arrogant und mit einem Seitenblick auf John, „schließlich sollten nicht nur die Männer ihren Spaß haben." „Hat Dein Mann Zeit?" fragte ich Grace. „Ja und wir haben danach sogar sturmfreie Bude", grinste sie und knuffte mich in die Seite. „Wie kommst Du überhaupt hin?, fragte Sam und ein prustender Laut entwich meinen Lippen: „Äääh...pfff, keine Ahnung. Ich hatte eigentlich darauf spekuliert von jemandem mitgenommen zu werden, aber in Johns Wagen wird ja dann wohl kein Platz mehr sein." „Wieso", fragte John ungläubig. „Ich sage nur Harem", sagte Grace mit verschränkten Armen. „Ich kann Dich doch mitnehmen", bot mir Sam an. Ich sah sie an und wollte schon mit bescheidenen Floskeln wie ‚wenn es keine Umstände...' oder ‚es ist wirklich nicht ...' antworten, entschied mich jedoch anders. „Abgemacht, wir müssen noch bei der Reinigung vorbei mein Kleid abholen", legte ich fest. Aus Kleinigkeiten und nette Gesten keine große Sache zu machen war mir fast nicht möglich. Nur wenn mich Menschen so ansahen, fand ich es wiederum übertrieben auf meine Gesten der Freundschaft oder Worte zu reagieren, als hätte ich gerade den K2 verrückt. Die Reinigung lag sogar auf dem Weg zu Sams Haus. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Päckchen, dass ich in der Hand hielt. Mein Kleid war in eine graue Schutzfolie eingepackt. Was mir natürlich nur recht war, denn ich wollte wie eine Bombe einschlagen. Die Farbe Rot war zwar nicht originell, aber da ich es vermied rote Kleidung zu tragen. Symbolisierte allein schon mein Äußeres etwas Festliches, Besonderes, Gewagtes. An ihrem Haus angekommen, empfingen uns Sams Tochter Cloé und Angel. Cloé war mit ihren 14 Jahre überaus intelligent und auch etwas altklug. Sie hatte ein schlichtes weißes Kleid an und wirkte dadurch wie 10, was ich bei Mädchen in ihrem Alter ungewöhnlich fand. Sie war auch nicht geschminkt und ihre blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Angel hatte ein schwarzes, hautenges Kleid mit dünnen Trägern an. „Wir warten schon seit 20 Minuten", protestierte Cloé und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. „Wehe ihr kommt zu spät", warnte Angel mit erhobenen Zeigefinger. Lächelnd ging Sam auf die Beiden zu. „Jawohl Chef", sagte sie und salutierte vor ihnen. „Hallo Schatz", begrüsste Sam ihre Tochter und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Hallo Mom", strahlte ihr Cloé entgegen. „Frank kommt in ein paar Minuten also macht euch fertig", befahl Angel lächelnd. „Bis nachher", riefen Beide, sprangen in Angels Wagen und sausten davon. Sam führte mich in ein Gästezimmer und lief in ihr Schlafzimmer. Schnell hatte ich das Kleid vom Plastik befreit und übergeworfen. Ein Stoff aus Feuer und Samt. Mein Anblick im Spiegel packte mich jedesmal mit Glücksgefühl. Dieses Kleid war wie geschaffen für die Ausstellung expressionistischer Kunst. Ich fühlte mich großartig. Mein schwarzes Haar, der rote Mund, die helle Haut, der Stoff gaben mir Macht. Ich würde an diesem Abend wieder spielen. Unnahbar, mysteriös. Ich hatte einfach Lust begehrt zu werden. Das Dekolleté verhüllte mich bis zum Hals und nur ein kleines Dreieck ließ Blick auf meine Haut unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins. Mein Rücken hingegen war frei bis in Höhe der Taille. Ich war gewappnet. Meine Waffe war entsichert. Die Jagd konnte beginnen. Ich schritt auf den Flur. Gleichzeitig verließ auch Sam ihr Zimmer und blieb vor mir stehen

- ... -

Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund versuchte ich Worte zu finden, die nicht zu aufdringlich klangen und dennoch dieses Bild beschreiben konnten. Sie war wunderschön. Nein viel mehr noch sie war... Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Eine einzelne Strähne glitt ihr auf die Schulter. Ein einziges Blau umfloss ihren Körper und unterstrich dessen Form zur Vollkommenheit. Die blauen Augen, die mich etwas verlegen anlächelten, schimmerten im gleichen Ton des Samtkleides. Ich brachte in diesem Moment kein vernünftiges Wort heraus. „Wow", stotterte ich nach einer Ewigkeit. Bewundernd lächelte ich ihr entgegen und konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Ich fing immer unwillkürlich zu lächeln an, wenn ich verlegen war. „Du siehst wunderschön aus", lächelte Sam und zwinkerte „es freut mich sehr, dass ich Dich einmal sprachlos erlebt habe." TOCK TOCK Das Klopfen weckte mich aus dieser Situation und ich versuchte meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Das ist bestimmt Frank", räusperte ich mich und blickte auf die Treppe. „Ja", entgegnete Sam. Wir gingen hinunter und Sam öffnete die Tür. Ein gutaussehender Mann stand im Türrahmen und hielt einen Strauß roter Rosen hinter seinem Rücken. Er war viel zu groß um ihn zu verstecken. Ich vermutete ungefähr 50 Blumen der teuersten Sorte; ohne Dornen versteht sich. Sein Anzug war ebenfalls sehr teuer und stand ihm hervorragend. Er begrüsste Sam mit einem Wangenkuss und streckte ihr strahlend die Rosen entgegen. „Hallo Sam ich freue mich sehr auf unseren gemeinsamen Abend", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Hallo Frank. Das ist Miriam", stellte sie mich ihm vor. „Erfreut, ich hab schon viel von ihnen gehört", meinte er höflich. _Woher das denn? Wenn sie Dich mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt hat, warum sollte sie Dir über mich etwas erzählen?_ „Wir sollten los. Sonst bringt mich Angel noch um", unterbrach Sam ihren ungestümen Freund. Die Galerie lag in der Stadtmitte und die Fahrt dorthin wurde mir durch den endlosen Redeschwall Franks noch verlängert. Er war sicherlich ein netter Kerl, aber mich störte er einfach nur. Nicht sein Wesen oder sein Charakter. Nein, nur die Tatsache, dass er atmete. Als wir die Galerie erreichten, hechtete Frank um seinen Wagen und hielt uns Frauen gleichzeitig die Türe auf. Er schlug sie hinter uns zu und überholte uns auf dem Weg zum Eingang um uns auch dort zu öffnen. Er glich einem Terrier, der um uns herumsprang und kläffend seine Freude bekundete. Ich dachte die Serie ‚Ally McBeal' wäre so erfolgreich, weil die Spezies Anwalt in Amerika so stark vertreten war und man gerne über die eigenen Verrücktheiten lacht. Doch nach Franks Verhalten... hatten denn wirklich alle Anwälte generell was an der Patsche?

In der Vorhalle trafen wir John mit Begleitung. Sie war sehr hübsch und hatte ein Hauch von Kleid an, welches mit unzähligen Pailletten besetzt war, so dass man auf den ersten Blich glaubte sie seien auf den Körper geklebt worden. „Wir sind heute nur von schönen Frauen umgeben, was Frank?" meinte John und schaute zu Sam und mir, ohne zu vergessen einen längeren Blick auf seiner Begleitung zu verweilen. Diplomatie. Kluger Junge. Denn Sam übertraf diese Puppe bei Weitem. Grace und ihr Ehemann kamen gerade durch den Eingang als John den Aufzug holte. „Hallo", rief sie uns zu, „darf ich vorstellen. Miriam Iron. Das ist mein Mann Howard. Howard. Miriam." „Hallo Miriam", begrüsste mich ein hochgewachsener Mann mit breiten Schultern lächelnd. Er war für meinen Geschmack etwas zu vertraulich, aber seine ehrliche und nette Art verzieh ihm dies. „Hallo Howard", entgegnete ich ihm erfreut. ‚Ding' Die Aufzugtür schob sich auf. Wir stiegen alle ein und John drückte auf den Knopf mit der Ziffer 20. Der obersten Stock. Verspricht freie Sicht und Helligkeit, denn es war erst 17 Uhr. Grace und Howard standen hinter mir. Sie flüsterten miteinander und lächelten sich verliebt an. Verblüffend wie romantisch eine solche Alltagsszene wirken kann. Es zwang mir ein herzliches Lächeln ab, wobei mich Grace bemerkte und zwinkernd sagte: „Sturmfrei." Mein Lächeln wuchs und signalisierte ihr wie sehr ich mich für ihr Glück freute. Auch John und sein Schwarm turtelten. Ich drehte mich lächelnd nach vorn und sah auf den Rücken von Frank, der seinen Arm um Sams Taille legte. Er zog sie an sich heran und versuchte mit gedämpfter Stimme zu sprechen. Da ich jedoch genau hinter ihnen stand konnte ich genau verstehen als er sagte: „Wenn wir allein wären könnte der Lift ruhig mal stehenbleiben."

- Idiot -

Mein Lächeln war aus meinem Gesicht gewichen und ebenfalls die gute Stimmung. Ich kam mir jetzt in meinem roten Kleid viel zu aufgedonnert vor. Das war der Grund warum ich normalerweise meinen eigenen Wagen benutzte. Unabhängigkeit. Ich musste mir jetzt wohl ein Taxi rufen, denn diesen Typen den ganzen Abend zu ertragen, dafür hatte ich nicht die geringste Lust. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem ‚Ding' und blickte sofort auf Gemälde. Sam und Frank steuerten sogleich auf Angel und Cloé zu, die in Mitten von Kameras und Reportern standen. John und Begleitung folgten ihnen und Grace verschwand als Erstes mit Howard in Richtung Toiletten. So verlassen schlich ich mich fort und beschloss die Galerie allein zu durchstöbern. Angels Bilder beruhigten mich zusehends und meine Stimmung wurde immer besser je mehr Farben von den Wänden auf mich strahlten. Ich bemerkte niemanden der vielen Gäste oder der Kellner. Meine Welt bestand nur noch aus Harmonie. Die Räume waren nach Themen geordnet. Über jedem Eingang stand das jeweilige Themengebiet. Ich hatte erst die Hälfte entdeckt als meine Uhr bereits 18 Uhr zeigte. Langsam bekam ich Hunger und suchte eines der zahlreichen Büfetts auf. Kleine Häppchen lagen in Reih und Glied nebeneinander und ich war schon versucht dieses homogene Bild zu zerstören als ich hochblickte und es sah. Der Engel aus meinem Traum. Umgeben von Flammen griff er nach seinem Betrachter. Mit festen Schrittes ging ich auf ihn zu und meine Augen hielten ihn fest im Visier. Näherkommend sah ich, dass die Flammen lediglich den Türrahmen und den Eingang in ein weiteres Zimmer bildeten. Die Illusion war so gut gelungen, weil über diesem Türrahmen kein Themenschild hing. Ich trat in den Raum. Niemand war hier. Nur ich und der Engel. Das Blau des Engels setzte sich auf den Wänden des Zimmers fort und umspülte alles. Sogar die Decke und der Boden waren blau bemalt. Es war viel kälter als in den restlichen Zimmern. Ich blickte mich nun zum ersten Mal um und die leise surrenden Klimaanlage erklärte mir diesen Umstand. Ich verfiel in einen Rausch. Ein Rausch aus Farbe, Kälte und Emotion. Dieser Gefühl hatte ich nur selten. Das Gefühl von zärtlicher Sehnsucht. Als kleines Kind war ich einmal auf einer Gartenparty mit meinen Eltern und es spät wurde, lag ich in der Gartenschaukel und die Stimmen der Gäste entfernten sich. Dieses Gefühl von Watte überall. In deinem Kopf in, den Ohren, auf der Haut. Das letzte Mal geschah so etwas vor Jahren als ich vorm Fernseher und mir gedankenverloren über den Unterarm strich. Nein, streichelte. Doch dann erwachte ich. Ich war von mir selbst ertappt, wie ich mich streichelte und ich wurde mir der bizarren Situation bewusst. Dieses schöne Gefühl von Watte auf meiner Haut.

- Zärtlichkeit -

Ich war wach und hielt inne und so sehr ich mich bemühte, das Gefühl war weg. Ich war wach. Der Engel näherte sich und war nun direkt vor mir. Ach nein, ich selbst hatte mich auf ihn zu bewegt. Als mir das klar wurde, fanden meine Augen ein kleine Beschriftung am unteren Rand des Gemäldes. Ich kniete mich hin um es lesen zu können.

- Sam -

„Sam?" stieß ich erschrocken aus. „Aber...", protestierte ich. Meine Augen wollten meinem Verstand widersprechen. Angel hatte nicht sich selbst sondern Sam gemalt. Mein Blick richtete sich erneut auf den Engel, der nun nicht mehr aggressiv nach mir griff, sondern bittend die Hand ausstreckte. Ich war vor den Kopf geschlagen. Die Wellen des Raumes stürzten in meine Gedanken und verstopften meine Poren, Nerven. Ich war taub.

- Schwimmen -

Mit der gleichen Flut eroberte mich jetzt nur ein Gedanke. Laufen. Ich drehte mich um und setzte hastig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er würde mich verfolgen, wenn ich nicht schnell genug bin. Mein Blick suchte die Tür und fand wieder den Engel. Nein, es war nun wirklich Sam, die in der Mitte des anderen Vorraumes stand und Frank einen Teller reichte. Das Bild schlug mir gegen die Stirn und lies meinen Lauf stoppen. Ich verspürte das Gefühl gefangen zu sein. Die See auf den Wänden schien ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln und die Klimaanlage tobte in meinen Ohren. Raus. Ich muss gehen. Ich muss. Schweigend und zügig ging ich zum Fahrstuhl. Doch das Adrenalin in meinem Blut ließ mich die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufstoßen. Ich stürzte die Stufen hinunter und wurde erst wieder ruhiger als ich den achten Stock erreicht hatte. Mein Puls hämmerte gegen meine Schläfen und meine Lungen versuchten Sauerstoff zu fressen. Tränen rannen mir lautlos die Wangen herunter. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich presste einfach die Hand auf meinen Mund und schrie. Mein Schrei durchfuhr mich und ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Erst als meine Stimme versagte, stieg ich weiter die Stufen hinunter. Ich war völlig taub. Solch eine Schreiarie hatte ich erst einmal hinter mir gehabt. Ich muss ungefähr 18 gewesen sein, als ich den Film im Kino sah. Es war ein Science-fiction Film. Es handelte von einen Krieg zwischen Außerirdischen und den Menschen. Jeder wollte ihn sehen, weil die Werbung Gewalt, Blut und Schock versprach. Ich sah mir nie die ‚making of's' an, um mir nicht die Spannung zu verderben. Ein Freund erzählte mir, dass einige im Film Gestapo-Uniformen anhätten. Ich ging hin. Allein. Wie so üblich. Später war ich überaus froh darüber gewesen. Der Film hieß ‚Starship Troopers' und fiel in eine Periode, in der ich mir fast jeden neuen Film ansah und ich mich auf viele ‚special effects' freute... Nun, alle meine Sympathieträger starben. Allein eine dunkelhaarige Barbie-Imitaion blieb am Leben. Der Hauptdarsteller war nicht besser. Ein blonder Ken-Verschnitt, der sich , um Barbie näher zu sein, zur Infanterie meldete. Der besagte Krieg wurde natürlich gegen abscheulich aussehende Käfer geführt, die es ja schließlich nicht wert waren zu existieren. Da jeder dieser ‚Käfersoldaten' so aussah wie der andere, konnte man sie viel leichter töten. Gesichtsloser Massenmord wurde legitim. Das Dumme war nur, dass für mich auch die menschlichen Soldaten aus einer Horde von Klonen bestanden. Dies wurde mir erst so richtig klar als der besagte Hauptdarsteller vor den Augen der Zuschauer aufgespießt wurde und dann doch noch lebte. Überraschung! Er war es gar nicht! Auf dem Planeten der Außerirdischen angekommen, wurden die Menschen gleich wieder vorgeführt, als diese angeblich dummen Tiere mit gezielten Schüsse mindestens die Hälfte der Kampftruppen zurückschlug. Riesige Käfer bewegten sich langsam auf dem Boden umher. Sie hatten die Größe von Dinosauriern und sie erschienen auch so behäbig. In diesem Moment schnürte sich meine Kehle zum ersten Mal zu, ein heißer Stich drang in meine Brust und ich dachte zum Ersten Mal in meinem Leben daran ein Kino vorzeitig zu verlassen. Aber nein, wusste es natürlich besser und blieb. Selbst Schuld. Wie gesagt starben alle, die mir sympathisch waren und Ken bekam am Ende seine Barbie. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte als sie ihre große Liebe abgeschossen hatte, um Pilotin zu werden. Außerdem war ihr neuer Geliebter tot und Ken war der einzige Ersatz auf diesem gottverlassenen Planeten. Der Anführer der Außerirdischen war klug ausgewählt worden. Eine Mischung aus Kellerassel und Zecke. Das musste man geradezu den Drang haben mit Stiefeln darauf herum zuspringen. Nach der Gefangennahme des Tieres durfte man noch den vielseitigen Untersuchungen der menschlichen Wissenschaftler zusehen. Dies sah wie folgt aus, dass ein Metallarm in die Mundöffnung der „Zecke" gestoßen wurde. Völlig zufällig war aber, dass der Mund einer weiblichen Vagina glich und das verzweifelte Zittern und Winden des Tieres an eine brutale Vergewaltigung erinnerte. Ich stürmte aus dem Kino, lief die Treppen hinunter und als ich in meinem Wagen saß schrie ich wie ich noch nie geschrien hatte. Genauso taub und still ging ich nun nach hause. Ich beschloss den ganzen Weg zu laufen. Selbst die Gegenwart eines Taxifahrers wäre mir zuviel gewesen. Ich musste jetzt allein sein. Meine Gedanken ordnen. Verstehen.

Ich schloss meine Wohnungstür auf und trat in den kühlen Flur. Hatte ich mich etwa in Sam verliebt? Wahrscheinlich, denn alle Voraussetzungen waren erfüllt. Sie war meine Kollegin und ich trennte weitgehend Privates von meinem Beruf. Sie war mit Frank liiert und ich hielt Treue für eine der wichtigsten Eckpfeiler einer Beziehung. Sie hatte eine Tochter, was die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie Männer bevorzugte enorm erhöhte. All diese Hindernisse waren für mein sehnsüchtiges Herz und meinen verwehrenden Verstand Gründe mich endlich mal wieder unglücklich zu verlieben. Für manche mag es tragisch oder gar komisch erscheinen, aber ich konnte jeder Art von Verliebtheit etwas abgewinnen. Dir Tatsache, dass meine zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen nie mit Sex erweitert wurden, hieß nicht, dass ich ein einsames Leben fristete. Dämmerung verhüllte die Fenster und ich legte mich mit angezogen auf das Bett. Zu erschöpft war ich, als dass ich mich meines Kleides entledigen konnte.

Ein klirrendes Geräusch schreckte mich aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf. Trunken vor Müdigkeit versuchte ich zu erkennen, ob es Realität oder meinem Traum entsprungen war. Aber es blieb still. Ich kroch unter die weiche Decke und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, als meine Schlafzimmertür aufgestoßen wurde. Plötzlich war ich hellwach und griff nach meiner Dienstwaffe auf der Kommode. Die schwarze Gestalt war schneller. Ich spürte einen scharfen Schmerz im Genick.

John sah sich um und entdeckte Sam neben Angel stehend. Er schritt zu ihnen. „Tolle Ausstellung", lobte er, „die Presse ist begeistert." „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin", begeisterte sich Angel. „Sag mal habt ihr Miriam gesehen? erkundigte sich Sam. Verwundert blickte sich John um und konnte seine Kollegin zwischen den vielen Gästen nicht ausmachen. „Ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich meine eigene Begleitung wiederfinden würde", witzelte er. „Sie ist gegangen", warf Grace ein. Alle schauten nun zu der Pathologin, die in ihrem dunklen Cocktailkleid ungewohnt sexy aussah. Auf die fragenden Gesichter meinte sie: „Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Raum ohne Namen geflüchtet." Sam hatte schnell den einzigen Raum ohne Themenangabe über der Tür entdeckt und machte sich auf den Weg. Kälte schlug ihr entgegen. Der Raum unterschied sich sehr von den anderen. Er wirkte lebendiger, fast bedrohlich. Sam analysierte das Schauspiel an den Wänden und erkannte unterhalb eines blauen Engels ihren eigenen Namen. Ein süßer Schmerz durchzuckte ihr Lächeln. Sam verstand. Doch dann wurde sie wieder von ihrem Verstand beherrschte. Ihr Talent zog Verbindungslinien, mit einem Mal bekamen ihre Alpträume einen Zusammenhang. Das Mosaik in ihren Gedanken zeigte ihr den Todesengel. Ruckartig drehte sie sich zur Tür und steuerte auf Bailey zu. Dieser kannte ihren Blick schon von anderen Gelegenheiten und so blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Was ist?" fragte Bailey ängstlich. „Miriam ist in Gefahr", erklärte Sam und beide brachen sofort auf.

Mein Nacken tat furchtbar weh. Der Boden unter mir rüttelte mich aus meinem erzwungenen Schlaf. Benommen erkannte ich eine alte Decke auf mir liegend. Die Geräusche eines Motors verrieten mir, dass ich mich in einem Auto befand. Durch einen Spalt an den beklebten Heckfenstern konnte ich die beleuchteten Straßenlaternen sehen. Meine Hände waren mit Klebefolie verschnürt und auch an meinen Beinen schnitt mir das Plastik ins Fleisch. Als ich nach vorn sah, erblickte ich durch ein winziges Fenster die Umrisse eines Mannes im Fahrerraum. Seine grauen Haare hingen strähnig herab und sein Gesicht war mit Bartstoppeln übersät. Starr achtete er auf seinen Weg. Er hatte mein Erwachen registriert und sah zu mir auf die Ladefläche. -Old Bill- Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Meine Menschenkenntnis hatte versagt und mich in eine gefährliche Situation gebracht. Wir hatten uns alle in ihm getäuscht, aber diese Tatsache sollte mir nun keine Genugtuung mehr bringen. Seine Augen blitzten boshaft auf und sein Mund hatte sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen verzogen. „Du bist eine Sünderin und das weißt du auch", begann er rhythmisch zu sprechen. Seine Rede klang wie ein ritueller Gesang zur Beschwörung einer dunklen Macht. Nie zuvor hatte ich derartige Panik verspürt und er sah sie. Weidete sich an ihr. „Ich hab Dir ein schönes Plätzchen ausgesucht", säuselte er weiter, „es wird Dir gefallen." Der Knebel in meinem Mund schmeckte ranzig und ich dachte in dem Moment daran, dass ich ersticken könnte, wenn ich mich jetzt übergeben musste.

Bailey raste über die Landstraße und war sich im Grunde nicht klar warum sie auf dem Weg nach Filthtown waren. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Mrs Windrow hatte alle Morde gestanden und war nun seit zwei Tagen in Gewahrsam. Dennoch vertraute er Sam. Er blickte nur manchmal vom Asphalt zu ihr um sich zu versichern, dass es kein Alptraum war. Er wäre gerne einfach aufgewacht. Sam saß unruhig auf dem Beifahrersitz und knetete ihre Hände. Ein untrügerisches Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sich ihre Kollegin in Gefahr befand. Der Todesengel wich ihr nicht mehr von der Seite und sie machte sich darauf gefasst etwas Schreckliches vorzufinden.

Old Bill stoppte den Wagen und stieg aus. Ich hörte seine dumpfen Schritte. Dann öffnetet er die Heckklappe des Autos. „Du verstehst das doch nicht wahr?" meinte der ungewaschene Mann und zerrte mich an den Füßen von der Ladefläche. Ich schlug schmerzhaft auf unebenen Boden auf und mir blieb für eine Sekunde die Luft weg. Dann packte er mich an den Beinen. Zappelnd wie ein Fisch im Netz zog er mich durch den schmutzigen Sand zu einem Gestell. Ich erkannte ein Holzkreuz. Mein Holzkreuz. Die gleich Angst hatte auch Jean in ihren letzten Atemzügen verspürt. Ich hatte immer gedacht als alte Frau im Bett liegend in Mitten meiner unzähligen Enkel zu sterben. Nein. Dieser Gedanke trieb mich dazu mich immer wieder aufzubäumen und mich nicht zu ergeben. Bill versuchte meine Hände zu fassen, um sie an dem Holz zu befestigen, aber ich kämpfte. Blitzartig durchzuckte mich eine meiner Lieblingsbibelstellen und ich schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht: „Hosea 6, Vers 6" Er ergriff ein Rohr. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel.

Bailey und Sam sahen schon von Weitem den dunklen Kombi im Sand stehen. Direkt daneben ragte ein Kreuz in die Höhe. Baileys Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Bild was sich ihm bot. Die Bremsen quietschten und beide sprangen aus dem Wagen und liefen auf das Holz zu. Miriam hing daran. Old Bill lag blutend daneben. Er hatte sich die Pulsadern geöffnet. Sein Blut versickerte im Sand. Sam und Bailey versuchten sofort das Kreuz niederzureißen. Bailey stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen und das Gestell gab langsam nach. Sam ertastete ihren schwachen Puls und wischte Blut aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie wird durchkommen", tröstete Bailey als der Krankenwagen losfuhr.

„Darf ich vorstellen unsere neue Kollegin", verkündete Bailey fröhlich, „da sie die Probezeit mit Bravour bestanden hat, habe ich darum gebeten sie unserem Team zuzuteilen." John sprang herbei und schüttelte Miriam zuerst die Hand und hieß sie wie alle anderen willkommen. Zuletzt trat Sam zu ihr und umarmte sie herzlich. Lediglich die längliche Narbe auf Miriams Stirn erinnerte an die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen. „Das muss gefeiert werden", befahl Bailey und deutete auf eine Flasche Saft, die er für diesen Anlass hinter seinem Rücken hervorholte. Lachend nahmen alle die Einladung an.

Miriam hielt den Wagen vor Sams Haus an und stellte den Motor ab. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?" fragte Sam teilnahmsvoll. „Bestens", flötete Miriam, „ich kann mir keinen besseren Job vorstellen und die Kollegen sind auch alle ganz toll." „Hast du noch Lust mit rein zu kommen?" fragte Sam zaghaft. „Klar, ich freue mich Cloé wieder zu sehen." Als Miriam das Haus betrat wurde ihr bewusst, dass es schon sehr spät war und Sams Tochter sicherlich schon schlafen würde. Also setzte sie sich zu Sam in die Küche und trank mit ihr einen Tee. Miriam hatte bemerkt, dass Sam den ganzen Abend über sehr ruhig gewesen war, konnte sich aber nicht erklären warum. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Spur zu Old Bill nicht weiter verfolgt habe", entschuldigte sie sich bei Miriam und blickte dabei traurig in ihre Augen, „vieles wäre nicht geschehen, wenn ich nicht..." „Unsinn", widersprach Miriam erbost, „wir haben alle gedacht, dass wir es nur mit einem Mörder zu tun hätten. Was sich dann auch bestätigt hat. Old Bill war nur ein verwirrter Mensch, der durch den Tod seines Sohnes aus der Bahn geworfen wurde. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass er versuchen wollte ‚das Werk' wie Mrs Windrow es nannte fortzusetzen." Sam sah sie an und fragte: „Ich frage mich nur wieso er sich umgebracht hat?" „Weil er seine Schuld erkannte und sich ihr nicht stellen konnte oder wollte. Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich ihm eine Bibelstelle an den Kopf geworfen habe, um meine Liebe zu Frauen zu rechtfertigen." „Welche?" fragte Sam. „Hosea 6,6 bzw Matthäus 12, 7: ... wenn ihr aber wüsstet, was das heißt: Ich habe Wohlgefallen an Barmherzigkeit und nicht am Opfer,... . Das sagt mir, dass ich auf meine Sehnsucht zu einer Frau nicht verzichten muss, nur weil ein fremder Mensch es so will", erklärte Miriam und sah Sam dabei zärtlich an. „Halt mal kurz still", forderte Sam und beugte sich vor. Diesmal war es kein Schauspiel und ihre Lippen berührten sich.

AN: before you comment have in mind, that I don't care about how my grammar make your head hurt or how brilliant I am for sharing this piece of my mind ... well almost XD  
I'm more interessted in the "because of that or this" so if your up to critism, please take your time and write some explanation/reasons of ya y's  
thanks for reading and have a nice day

... now Ill watch Germany sacking Australien


End file.
